jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Argento (Black)
. Aria Argento''('アリアアルジェント; Ariaarujento)'' is a supporting character in the fanfic High School DxD: Black. One of the DxD children, devils descendants of Issei with one of the original girls of his harem, in her case Asia Argento, Aria is Zenjiroiu's mentor and Berolina's Queen. She's Berolina's best friend/lover and strongest Piece, the new secretary in Kuoh Academy and one of the main antagonists of the second Volume, together with Berolina, the eponymous Crimson King. Appearance Aria is a tall, slender, beautiful young woman with a buxom and curvilinear figure. She has long, blond hair that she usually wraps in a single braid on her left shoulder, fair milky skin and bright aqua-green eyes, just like her late grand-grandmother Asia. She's the same height as Zenjirou, if not taller, and has rather thin legs according to his descriptions. She usually wears business suits and black cardigans when teaching in Kuoh academy, but she has a more relaxed set during free days. Much for Zenjirou's chagrin, Aria has habit to walk around wearing only underwear when indoors. Personality just like Zenjirou is the voice of reason for Lavinia, Aria is this for Berolina. Being descendant of issei, Aria is care-free but dutiful, hot-blooded but noble, perverted but respectful. She's usually around the more stern and violent Nemesis to avoid her to go too far, and unlike her beloved King, she can see pass mere appearances and rankings and unlock the true potential within her peers. So much that every devil in the underworld sees her as a cool big sister, including Zenjirou, who has one of the worst records regarding older female family members. She treasures her connection with the Gremory and Allocer houses and the Hero of the underworld deeply, yet, can't stand being called for or even mirrored with her ancestors. Also, despite her typical humble and simple persona, Aria has no qualms in hitting first and asking second, in total contrast to her most known ancestors. For her, bonds and respect for one's anteccessors are important, but they shouldn't define who we really are. On a lighter note, Aria shows also a perverted and shameless nature typical of her Hyoodou bloodline. She doesn't mind walking around naked unless someone calls her out for it, is very proud about her measurements(but can turn pretty uneasy if is ever brought up that Nemesis's are bigger), and likes to shove awkward, quiet young men(Aka, Zenjirou) into her bosom to make them blush. She took a liking in Zenjirou from the start, and treasures him not only for his legacy as issei's successor, but as a true younger brother she swore to protect. She also has no problems in sneaking into her lover's room with Berolina for a "steamy night" with them. According to Nero, Aria is very gentle. Being descendant of a dragon, Aria naturally draws attention of both foes and allies. nemesis stated that Aria is one of the few people she really loves. According to Zenjirou, her speech is translated in a very archaid form of japanese, as she uses 'Warawa" to refer to herself, an outdated and extremely polite form for such. History Aria is one of the DxD children, devils with direct ancestry with Issei Hyoodou with one of the girls of his harem, in her case, Asia Argento. Born after the Great Apocalypse and raised in the Allocer Household, Aria became one of Berolina best friends and mentor to other younger devils, like Lavinia, who sees her like a cool big sister more than Berolina. In some point, she was turned into Berolina's Queen as well as the second-in-command of the Draco alliance. To stay close to her king to avoid her to go too far, she begun to work as a teacher in Kuoh academy, where Berolina is headmistress of. She fell in love with Nero Gladius, Berolina's Knight, not too long after meeting him, and to avoid further conflicts with her, they decided to "share" him. Aria is also one of the few people that can directly approach Grandmaster Millicas. Powers & abilities 'Immense strength -' Being born from a dragon and training since earlier years, Aria developed an absurd level of strength, compared to even lord Sairaorg Asmodeus(Formerly Bael). She can punch bolders into smitheens, destroy buildings with a kick, level grounds with a single stomp and her presence alone can push people away for meters, a punch of her capable to even forcebly deactivate a scale mail transformation. 'Master Magician -' In veritas of her Queen position, Aria has also a great afinition in magic. Usually relying on her own strength and wits, she is capable of using strong spells to further improve her efficiency in battle. Her element of choice seems to be fire and ice. 'Master of Hand-to-hand combat -' What makes her more of a threat during battles is also her level of knowledge in combat. She easily outmatches even other high-class levels, and the only way to have a chance against her during close-combat is to have a sword fight instead, since she isn't very good at it. Her combat style consist in simple punches, kicks and drops, however, combined with her absurd strength, Aria is a foe to be feared. 'Holy immunity -' Being descendant of Asia Argento, the devil blessed by michael, Aria inherit her grand-grandmother's immunity against holy objects. While still able to be harmed by divine weapons, Aria won't receive any drawbacks usual for devils, like sunrays, bibles, prayings or blessed items, like rosarios or crosses. She's also one of the few devils that can carry and use a holy sword without problems. 'Dragon transformation -' Due to her connection with Issei hyoodou, Aria can morph parts of her body with dragons scales to boost her speed, strength and senses. However, she can't morph her entire body into it, with the risk of being irreversible. 'Dragon Breath -' Aria can channel demonic energy down to her lungs and create fire from there, which she can spill it out of her body from her mouth and nostrils. While powerful at high levels, this ability is harmful for her since her body is still of a devil, and so she can burn her insides to almost fatal levels. the only safe way for her to execute such move is to morph her lungs and part of her air channel to of a dragon's. Equipments '''Solomon's gate ''(魔剣の王国; Soromongēto; lit. "Kingdom of the magic swords")'' - A mass-product artificial Sacred Gear created by former governor general of the Fallen Angels Azazel, which has the ability to store and repair holy/demon swords. Aria is one devil that Cohen entrusted with such ability, later she would passed down part of it to Zenjirou. Instead of support, however, Aria uses it more frequently in the reloaded variation, lauching her swords at high speeds to harm foes and assist allies. Gigantis Maiden Robe''( ) - also known as the '''Heavenly Raiment of the Golden Dragon Monarch', is Aria's artificial longinus she inherited from her grandmother Airi Argento. *'Gigantis Blessed Scalemail - '''Also known as the '''Heavenly Armor of the Golden Dragon Monarch'. The Counter Balance for Gigantis Maiden Robe that creates a golden Dragon armor around Aria that enhances her powers and abilities. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Female Knight(Onna-kishi) from the Maoyuu series. * She's named and referenced after an album of the same name by the british band Asia, her mother being also named after another album of such. aria is also a form of melody performanced by a single person. * Just like Zenjirou, Aria has the habit of punching/harming Berolina whenever the former says/do something reckless or stupid. * Her attire during the meetings of the Draco alliance is a slingshot bikini or a black swinsuit. * Aria makes a brief cameo during the fifth chapter of Highschool DxD: Black as a woman playing guitar on the mountain, even lampshading how random such event is, as a reference to Cromartie Highschool. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Berolina Allocer's Peerage